Sunshinekit's Destiny (Edited)
by Neverland8
Summary: Watch as Sunshinekit grows up, leads her clan, and even possibly saves it from certain destruction in this awful fanfiction. I do not own warriors, nor this story (thankfully). Rated K plus because of Sunshineglitter's multiple mates and awful lives and stuff like that.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**_(Why, hello! I'm reviewing Starkit's Prophecy, and I thought it would be fun to review this, too. My notes will be written like this, and the author's notes will be in all caps.)_**

(THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO LEASE BE NICE! NO FLAMERS!) _**(Why do I already have a bad feeling about this?)**_

It was morning and Sunshinekit was opening her pretty blue and green and pink eyes. _**(So she has three eyes, all of different colors? Odd...)**_

"Sunshinekit, you're so pretty!" her mom _**(with no name) **_said.

And then her dad _**(also with no name) **_came in and said, "Sunshinekkit! You are so pretty! You're even prettier than your mom!" _**(What a stupid thing to say.)**_

And her mom didn't mind because it was true! _**(O_O)**_

Sunshinekit went outside and Firestar said, "Sunshinekit, you're so pretty! Can I be your mate?" _**(O_O)**_

And Sunshinekit said, "Sure!" _**(Oh gosh, I know where this is going... STARKIT!)**_

But all the boys wanted to be her mate so they jumped on Firestar and killed him! _**(Oh gosh... this is awful already...)**_

But Sunshinekit said, "No, don't!" and the boys stopped. But it was too late and Firestar was dead.

And Sunshinekit said, "In honor of our noble leader we lost today, I name this clan FireClan!" _**(Oh gosh, oh gosh, OH GOSH!)**_

And everyone cheered because they knew that they killed Firestar and they loved Sunshinekit because she was so pretty.

"Sunshinekit, you have to be our leader!" yelled Brambleclaw.

"No!" said Sunshinekit and everyone gasped, "gasp!" _**(YAY!)**_

"I have to be the deputy first!" said Sunshinekit. _**("Oh, gosh" times **_**_infinity)_**

"Oh, yeah!" yelled Brambleclaw. "Everyone here, Sunshinekit is my deputy!"

And everyone cheered since she was so pretty.

"Sunshinekit gets her warrior name and the leader's den! Sunshinekit, you are now Sunshineglitter!" _**("-glitter" isn't a suffix any more than "-gleam" is.)**_

And everyone cheered because they loved Sunshineglitter and she was so pretty.

And then Sunshineglitter went to her den and fell asleep and Brambleclaw said, "Tomorrow I will get my leader name and nine lives but not today because Sunshineglitter needs to rest!"

And everyone cheered and went to bed and Brambleclaw slept in the warriors den because Sunshineglitter was so pretty. _**(They went to bed even though it was morning?)**_

But no one say a big black cat at the top of the camp, and he saw Sunshineglitter! _**(Because all black cats are evil?)**_

(DO YOU LIKE MY STORY? REVIEW, NO FLAMES PLEASE!)


	2. Chapter 2: New Kits!

(HI PEOPLE! SOME OF YOU WERE REALLY MEAN IN YOUR REVIEWS, AND I ALMOST DIDN'T POST THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE BE NICE! THANKS HOPELIGHTCUTENESS FOR BEING MY ONLY NICE REVIEWER!) _**(I love how her only nice reviewer is the person who wrote Hope of a Clan.)**_

It was the next day and Sunshineglitter woke up and Brambleclaw said, "Sunshineglitter, time for nine lives, baby!"

And Sunshineglitter said, "Yay! I forgot!" _**(Oh, gosh, this is awful already.)**_

And Brambleclaw said, "Let's go! I was supposed to talk to the Medicine Cat but I don't need him, so get some herbs and we can go!" _**(You don't need Medicine cats? Wow... Sunshinekit borrowed Starkit's clone formula.)**_

Sunshineglitter said, "Yay!" and she ran to the medicine den to see Sawcut. _**(Who?)**_

Sawcut said, "Sunshineglitter, you're kawaii. Wanna have my kits?" _**(Oh gosh...)**_

Sunshineglitter said, "I'm deputy, I can't!" _**(...?)**_

But Sawcut said, "Not with Medicine cats!" _**(...?)**_

So Sunshineglitter said, "Yeah, sure, whatever." And they had their kits! _**(I can't even describe how... STUPID STUPID STUPID THIS IS!)**_

Brambleclaw said, "You, Sunny, what's keeping you?"

And Sunshineglitter said, "I just had kits!" _**(That it. I'm listening to my grammer teacher and using words other than "said.")**_

And Brambleclaw said, "Sunny, that's cool! Are they mine?"

And Sunshineglitter said, "Yeah!" Even thought they weren't, because Medicine cats aren't supposed to have kits so it was ok. **_(Poor Brambleclaw. This keeps happening to him...)_**

Brambleclaw said, "Let's name them!"

So Sunshineglitter said, "Yeah!"

There was one green kit, two purple kits, one blue kit, and one golden kit like Sunshineglitter! _**(Oh my gosh... so this is what happens when kits have kits.)**_ The golden kit was the prettiest.

"Ok, the green kit is Grinchkit. _**(What?) **_The first purple kit is Fishkit, _**(What?) **_the second purple kit Purplekit, _**(What?)**_ the blue kit is Crapkit, _**(Wha- EXCUSE ME?)**_ and the gold kit is Starkit." _**(Noooo! Not Starkit! But wait... she's blue and purple.)**_

Brambleclaw said, "I like Starkit best!"

"Me, too!" said Suneshineglitter "She's special!" _**(Oh gosh...)**_

And then Starkit started going! _**(What?)**_

(HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? NO FLAMES!) _**(Okay. Your story is stupid, you're stupid, and you are ripping off Starkit's Prophecy. There. I didn't set your story on fire, did I?)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Brambleclaw's Betrayal

(HI PEOPLE! I ONLY ONE ONE MEAN REVIEW! YOU CAN DO BETTER! TENTH REVIEWER GETS TO MAKE A KIT!) _**(Oh gosh.)**_

"OMG She's going!" said Sunshineglitter. _**(Going where?)**_

"IKR!" said Bramblestar. _**(Y R we **_**_txting?)_**

"I know! She is special!" sparkled Sunshineglitter. _**(How do you sparkle?)**_

"I am!" said Starkit. _**(Oh gosh, Starkit knows she's special. Not again...)**_

"Well then, you need to come with me to the Moonrock!" said Bramblestar. _**(The moon WHAT?)**_

"Okay!" said Starkit and Sunshineglitter.

So they all went to the Moonrock! _**(I wanna know- what is the Moonrock?)**_

Bramblestar sat down. "Listen! Quick!" he said. "This is so you know what to do when you get your nine lives. You sit on the moonrock and see StarClan. Then you get your nine lives!" _**(This just proves that Sunshineglitter is a two-minute old kit. Really.)**_

"Ok!" glittered Sunshineglitter and Starkit and they hopped on the rock to see StarClan.

"I see that StarClan!" honked Starkit. _**(Honked? Oh gosh...)**_

"You are totally right!" said Firestar and he landed on the Moonrock. _**(Not you, again, Firestar clone. Sushineglitter totally borrowed Starkit's Clone Elixir.)**_

"Oh, Fiery!" _**(Firey?) **_said Sunshineglitter and she and Firestar touched noses.

Brambleclaw was mad. "Hands off, she's mine!" and he jumped on Firestar! And he killed him again! And Firestar was dying! _**(This is getting dumber and dumber.)**_

"No Firestar! Gasp!" gasped Sunshineglitter.

"I must go." said Firestar.

"No!" whined Sunshineglitter and she licked him.

"Sunshinekit..." Firestar cried.

"I'm Sunshineglitter now." she said.

"That's a lovely name." whispered Firestar.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too!" whispered Firestar softly, and he died. _**("I like to whisper too!")**_

"Brambleclaw!" Sunshineglitter yelled. "You are evil!"

"Gasp!" gasped Brambleclaw. _**(Oh no.)**_

"You will never get your nine lives! You killed Firestar!"

And they started to fight! _**(Oh gosh...)**_

(OK PEOPLE, I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER READY SO BE NICE AND REVIEW!)


	4. Chapter 4: The Nine Lives, Part A

(HI PEOPLE! NEXT CHAPPIE! _**(...Did she just say "Chappie?")**_ WOLFXHOPE4EVAH WINS THE KIT! HOPEKIT WILL BE UP AROUND THE SEVENTH CHAPTER!)

And they were fighting real hard and then all of the sudden Sunshineglitter was sparkling and glowing! **_(You know, there's only so many times I can say, "Oh gosh.")_**

''!" asked Brambleclaw. _**(How do you ask an exlamation point?)**_

And then, stars fell on Brambleclaw and he was killed! _**(Well, since stars are big balls of fire...)**_

Then StarClan came to the Moonrock.

"Sunshineglitter!" called Bluestar. "Brambleclaw was evil and he deserved to die! So now you are FireClan's only hope!" _**(...Mommy! They're destroying everything I know and love!)**_

"What?" gasped Sunshineglitter.

"You are destined to save the clans. You need your nine lives and your name now. I'm first!" Bluestar touched her nose and said, "Sunshineglitter, you are a real awesome cat. I give you a life for epicness!" _**(...okay then.)**_

Sunshineglitter felt power. She felt like she was standing on a cliff looking out over the world and she was the most epic person in it! _**(Crookedstar's Promise rip-off? Probably.)**_

Sunshineglitter saw Pinestar come. "OMG!" she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Pinestar." he pined. "You are pretty and I give you another life for prettiness." _**(No! Not you too, Pinestar!)**_

"I'm Girlstar and I give you a life for attracting boys." _**(Okay, who names their kit "Girlkit?")**_

"I'm Battlestar and I give you a life for winning battles." _**(There's a lot of leaders here.)**_

"I'm Powerstar and I give you a life for awesome power!" _**(Powerkit? Really? I think the writer was just really bored here.)**_

"I'm Gymstar and I give you a life for being super flexible." _**(Cats don't know what a gym is.)**_

"I'm Kitstar and I give you a life for having kits." _**(Kitkit? This is just getting worse and worse...)**_

"I'm Huntstar and I give you a life for hunting." _**(See my above note. WHO NAMES THEIR KIT HUNTKIT?)**_

And then all the StarClan cats ran back! Then they jumped back and Sunshineglitter saw a lion! _**(Not another one...)**_

(NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! BE NICE! NO FLAMES!) _**(You know that just makes me want to flame you more, right?)**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Nine Lives, Part B

_**(So, I just figured out [thank you, catrey10000!] that it was "glowing" instead of "going" previously. Oops. But hey, if you read the original**_

(HI PEOPLE! YAYZ, NEXT CHAPPIE ALREADY! BUT SOME OF YOU WERE BEING REALLY MEAN SO I ALMOST DIDN'T DO THIS ONE. :'( AND ELECTRICBLAZE YOUR USERNAME KILLS MY BRAIN CELLS JUST AS MUCH AS MY STORY KILLS YOURS!)

"Gasp!" gasped Sunshineglitter. **_(I think they did this in Starkit, too...)_**

"No." boomed the lion, "I am Thunderstar!"

"Oh my gosh!" _**(Ditto. I mean, this is JUST LIKE FREAKING STARKIT'S PROPHECY. Thunderstar was a lion there, too. What, is this a common misconception around the fanbase? Or is the author just ripping off xdarkrosesx?)**_

"Yes, Sunshineglitter!" roared Thunderstar. "You have a special destiny!" _**(No dip, sherlock.)**_

"What?" gasped Sunshineglitter.

"You have to save the clans from WindClan!" stormed Thunderstar. "Evilstar is training in the Dark Forest!" _**(...Words cannot begin to describe what is going through my head. WindClan is evil? Since when? And if you name your kit Evilkit, that's like begging him to destroy the clans, isn't it?)**_

"What will we do?" whined Sunshineglitter. _**(SUNSHINEGLITTER'S A WHINER! SUNSHINEGLITTER'S A WHINER!)**_

"You must save all of the Clans, even StarClan! But first you have to die!" stormed Thunderstar. _**(What. The. Heck.)**_

"Oh my gosh, can I think about it?" asked Sunshineglitter.

"Sure, but you need to hurry!" said Thunderstar.

"Hmm, if I save the Clans, I might die!" thought Sunshineglitter, "But if I don't, the Clans will die!" _**(*pulls out pitchfork* And I'm here to destroy you AND your Clone Clans. This should be fun.)**_

She looked around StarClan. All of the cats were begging her to save them. In the short time she knew them, they already felt like old friends.

"How will I choose?" thought Sunshineglitter aloud, "I can't let my friends die!" She looked at Thunderstar. Even he looked like he was begging her.

_I know what I have to do. _She thought. _**(Ga-doid!)**_

"Thunderstar!" she said.

"Yes?" said Thunderstar.

"I can't save the Clans with only eight lives!" she said, smiling. _**(Heh, nice comback. For a kit.)**_

Thunderstar smiled. "I knew you would do it. I am Thunderstar, and I give you a life for kindness! Your new name is Sunshinestar! Rise, savior of the Clans." _**("Heh, I remember doing this with Starkit. Look how that turned out.")**_

Sunshinestar stood up. "I will save the Clans!" she announced.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered. "We won't die!" _**(StarClan are selfish jerks? *pauses* Yeah, I thought this was supposed to be NEWS.)**_

But then Tigerstar walked in, and he said, "Sunshinestar, you're mine!" _**(Wait, what? Tigerstar can now cross the border? What the heck? And he wants to kidnap Sunshinestar? What the heck is going on?)**_

(OH NO! TIGERSTAR IS TRYING TO GET SUNSINESTAR! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?) _**(She'll die, and we'll all go on with our brain intact.) **_


	6. Chapter 6: New Kits Return of Evilstar

_**(On the subject of the title, where is Evilstar returning from?)**_

(SINCE ELECTRICBLAZE AND GENTLEHEART WER SO MEAN [GENTLEHEART YOUR USERNAME DOESN'T FIT YOU AT ALL] I'M POSTING THEIR REVIEWS!) _**(Oh, sweet, time for me to agree with them.)**_

Electricblaze 5/18/13. Chapter 1

They were right! This really does kill your brain cells. _**(Ditto.)**_

Gentleheart 5/18/13. Chapter 1

If you don't want flames then stop typing like a preschooler! No wait, worse than a preschooler! _**(Thank you so much!)**_

(YOU ARE REALLY REALLY MEAN! DON'T DO THIS! IF YOU WANT TO FLAME GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY DON'T READ IT!) _**(I'm sticking around.)**_

"Oh no!" gasped Bluestar.

"Oh yes!" laughed Tigerstar, and he grabbed Sunshinestar and ran away with her! _**(Don't you just love how Tigerstar, the most evil cat since the dawn of the clans, can just waltz into StarClan, not get pummeled to death, and then kidnap a future leader and go back to the Dark Forest unhurt? Trollfics never cease to amaze me...)**_

"No, you can't do this!" cried Sunshinestar.

"Yes I can!" Tigerstar laughed, "I love you!" _**(Legitimate reason. Wait...)**_

"Then why didn't you just say so?" gasped Sunshinestar.

Tigerstar put her down and said, "Will you have my kits?"

Sunshinestar said, "Well, I had Sawcut's kits." _**(Dur.)**_

And Tigerstar said, "But you're special!" _**(That's not an excuse for anything.)**_

Sunshinestar said, "Only if you don't eat meat, because Thunderstar said I can't kill any more animals that aren't doing anything wrong!" _**(When did he say that? And aren't cats obligate carnivores?)**_

Tigerstar said, "Sure!" So they married! _**(Poor Goldenflower and Sasha and Leopardstar...)**_

Afterwards, Sunshinestar said, "Wait, I think my kits are coming!" _**(I love how 1. Her kits come after five seconds, and 2. She completely forgot about saving the forest already. Some savior of the clans she turned out to be.)**_

"Badheart! Get over here!" Tigerstar called the Dark Forest medicine cat. _**(Badheart? Who names kits nowadays, some messed-up fortune teller?)**_

He ran over and said, "Okay, Sunshinestar, you're doing fine!" and she had her kits!

"Okay," said Tigerstar, "The yellow one is Sunkit, the pink one is Lovekit, and the cute one with rainbow eyes is Hopekit!" _**(Already Sunshinestar's kits are deformed. And with stupid names, too.)**_

"Yay! I love those names!" said Sunshinestar.

"Now you have to go back to the world," said Tigerstar, "Don't eat meat!" _**(So... Tigerstar wants to kill Sunshinestar?)**_

"Okay, good bye!." Said Sunshinestar, and she woke up with Sunkit, Lovekit, Hopekit, and Starkit. Then all of a sudden WindClan was there! Evilstar laughed and tried to grab Sunshinestar, but he killed Sunkit and Lovekit instead! _**(I wonder if someone hired him to kill her, and he just heard "She's a two-day-old kit. Go kill her." Come to think of it, I think that's what my brother was doing in his room last night.)**_

"No!" sparkled Sunshinestar. _**("sparkled" again?)**_

(OH NO! SUNKIT AND LOVKIT ARE DEAD AND EVILSTAR HAS SUNSHINESTAR AND HOPEKIT AN STARKIT! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? NO FLAMES.) _**(*flame.* *flame.* *flame.*)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Caught by Evilstar

(HI PEOPLE! THANKS TO SPARKLEPOPXX FOR BEING MY ONE NICE REVIEWER! _**(I have a sudden urge to check her stories for trollfics. *checks* None visible.) **_NO FLAMERS! STOP YOU JERKS!)

And Sunshinestar was hiding behind a rock and Starkit and Hopekit were too! _**(Here's our hero everyone. She's more cowardly than Sailor Moon. Enjoy.)**_ And she growled at Evilstar.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Evilstar. "You can't escape me!"

Just then Tigerstar jumped down! _**(From where?)**_ "No!" he yelled and he hit Evilstar hard! _**(With what?)**_

"Ack!" hacked Evilstar and he choked. But just then he grabbed Tigerstar around the neck and threw him into a tree! Tigerstar was dead! _**(YAAAAAAY!)**_

"No!" wailed Sunshinestar and she jumped on Evilstar! _**(The death of two of her kits sends her hiding behind a rock but the death of Warriors' greatest antagonist makes her mad?)**_

"Gasp!" he gasped, and he was like, "Sunny, girl, what's gotten into you?'' _**(I reeeaaally hate him...)**_

And Sunshinestar was like, "Dude, you're obviously making me mad!" And she jumped on him! _**(Tell me she gets thrown into a tree and killed. No? Shoot.)**_

But Evilstar said "Girl, you're not gonna get away that easy!" And he said "Now!''

And WindClan came out and grabbed Hopekit and Starkit and ran away with them! _**(Take them, CloneClan.)**_ And Evilstar said "They have your kits! Now I get you!" And he caught her in a net! _**(Where'd he get the net? Hello? Are my questions to be answered?)**_

"Now I have you!" he yelled. And he grabbed the net and dragged her away to WindClan camp! _**(Can't she just cut the net with her claws?)**_

(OH NO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT- REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!) _**(KILL! KILL! KILL!)**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Unthinkable Happens

_**(Hi guys. Somehow when I logged on my Starkit review got deleted. O_o. Anyway, here's Sunshinekit.)**_

(HEY LOYAL FANS! I AM SORRY I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER. YOU ARE REALLY NICE BUT YOU FLAMERS AREN'T! I HATE FLAMERS! FLAME SOMEONE ELSE!) _**(Like Starkit's?)**_

When Sunshinestar woke up she was in the WindClan Prisoners' den! _**(Since when do they have a prisoners' den? ...Why do they need this? How many prisoners did it take until they had to make a den for them?)**_

"Oh no! Where am I?" she honked. _**(Honked? StarClan...)**_

"You're in my prisoners' den!" Evilstar laughed. "You won't see Hopekit and Starkit until you marry me!" _**(...kill me. Kill me now.)**_

"Never!" gasped Sunshinestar. "My heart belongs to Tigerstar! _**(Oh yeah, him. Um, not to break it to you, but... he's evil.)**_ I'll never marry you!"

Evilstar laughed, "I think you'll change your mind when you see what I have planned for you!" Then he put handcuffs on her cute paws and dragged her outside! _**(Where did he get handcuffs?)**_

Then she hit him and ran away! _**(That was Easy.)**_ Her poor little heart was breaking! She couldn't leave her kits, but she couldn't marry Evilstar either! Suddenly she knew what she had to do. "I must save my kits!" she said, "I must do what I have to do!" _**(So she turns around, waltzes into Thunder/FireClan camp, builds an army and storms WindClan, pins Evilstar under a rock and forces him to tell her where her kits are being held, right?) **_Sunshinestar turned around and walked back to WindClan camp. _**(...Or that.)**_

Evilstar was waiting. "I've got you now!" he yowled. _**(I think he just expected her to be stupid enough to come back. I know I would.)**_

But Sunshinestar said, "Wait!"

Evilstar stopped. He looked at her because she was so kawaii with kawaii tears shining in her kawaii eyes. _**(ENOUGH WITH POOR KAWAII! How do you think it feels being used in such a way?)**_ "What is it, Sunny?" said Evilstar, _**(No. NO. You will NOT compare Sunshinestar to Sunny the Sand Wing. DIE!) **_but he could hardly speak because Sunshinestar was so kawaii. _**(And also because I punched him in the face.)**_

_**(In this paragraph, I will underline the word I think is being used too much. See if you agree.) **_"I will sacrifice myself for my kits." she said, looking at the ground with kawaii tears falling softly on the ground. The ground turned kawaii because Sunshinestar was so kawaii with such kawaii eyes, and WindClan was so not kawaii that ground turned kawaii when her kawaii tears touched it. _**("[Kawaii.] You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.")**_

"Kawaii girl, will you marry me?" he asked.

Sunshinestar said so softly that no one could hear but Evilstar, "Yes." _**("It's not like I'm the leader of an entire clan that I could make into an army right about now.")**_

"Ha-ha-ha!" laughed Evilstar.

"First take my kits back to FireClan!" she said.

And Evilstar said, "Fine," and told two of his warriors to take them back to the other Clan. _**(Note "the other Clan." I think either the author was intelligent enough to give us a hint that they weren't taking them to FireClan, or she was just stupid and forgot the Clan name. I'm going with the latter, no offense.) **_

"Now I am going to marry you!" he yowled.

OH NO! EVILSTAR IS GOING TO MARRY SUNSHINESTAR! REVIEW TO SAVE HER LIFE! _**(Don't review. Don't review. DON'T REVIEW!)**_


End file.
